Ne pas se fier aux apparences
by Eidol
Summary: Ils sont considérés comme faibles par leurs adversaires, mais ils vont se révéler bien plus coriaces que ce qu'on aurait pu croire au premier abord. Malgré leur choix de vie les poussant à être ennemis, ils vont se serrer les coudes et traverser ensemble cette épreuve. Et ils en sortiront liés pour toujours. Two-Shot.
1. Chap 1 : Kidnapping

_**Titilititiiiiiii /o/ Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic à vous mettre sous la dent, toujours sur One Piece, c'est ce qui m'inspire le plus niveau fanfic donc voilà ^^ Un jour, je me suis dit "Tiens, ces personnages sont souvent oubliés, et pourtant ils ont tous deux leur importance, parfois capitale dans les différentes aventures qu'ils vivent (ceux qui lisent les scans comprendrons d'autant mieux ce que je veux dire ^^)**_

_**Enfin bref, j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux deux, alors voilà =D**_

_**J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire, si les persos sont un petit peu OOC je m'en excuse, j'espère pas, mais c'est possible alors je préfère prévenir ^^**_

_**N'oubliez pas les p'tites reviews qui font plaisir et qui encourage à continuer en fin de chapitre ;) Je vous retrouve en bas et en attendant je vous souhaite une excellente lecture =D**_

_**Oh et bien sûr, les personnages et l'univers de One Piece ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ça se saurait XD**_

* * *

Un bleu. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Il avait passé deux ans de sa vie avec Héraclès sur cette île dangereuse pour devenir plus fort, et il s'était fait avoir comme un rookie débutant.

Ils venaient d'accoster sur l'île indiquée par le log pose et il fallait attendre qu'il se recharge pour reprendre la mer. Nami avait désigné des équipes pour se partager les différentes tâches et courses à faire. Elle irait en ville avec Franky et Robin pour faire les boutiques, acheter du bois pour le bateau et faire un tour à la bibliothèque. L'équipe de Sanji, Zoro et Chopper devait les y rejoindre après avoir acheté à manger, de quoi entretenir les sabres de Zoro dans une armurerie et trouvé des herbes médicinales. Chopper voulait trouver des livres de chirurgie pour avoir des bases. Enfin, Luffy, Brook et Usopp étaient en charge de découvrir la ville et de trouver un endroit où manger et dormir en attendant que le log enregistre le champ magnétique de l'île.

Chacun était parti et son groupe était passé devant une boutique qui avait attiré son attention « Graines du Monde ». Intrigué, il avait voulu jeter un œil à l'intérieur, sans en avertir ses compagnons, il pouvait les rattraper. D'ailleurs, en y repensant après-coup, c'était vraiment idiot de sa part. « La prochaine fois que tu veux t'arrêter mon cher Usopp, pense à prévenir tes amis, ça pourrait t'éviter de te retrouver dans des situations pareilles ! » Maudissant sa conscience qui avait raison, le sniper se fait la remarque qu'il a tout de même trouvé de nouvelles munitions, ça valait quand même le coup. Parce que la boutique en question proposait des _PopsBlues_. Le vendeur, après lui avoir expliqué le monde de fonctionnement et les conditions requises pour qu'elles se développent rapidement moi avait proposé un bon prix, moyennant quelques _PopsGreen_ en sa possession. Ravi de cet arrangement, il était ressorti très fier de la boutique, mais il n'y avait bien sûr plus personne, Luffy et Brook ayant continué leur toute. Il avait donc été forcé de partir à leur recherche, sur une île qu'il ne connaissait pas. Du tout. Toutefois, à peine avait-il fait 3 pas qu'il avait entendu un bruit de verre brisé sous ses pieds. Se baissant, il avait ramassé une paire de lunette rose et les avait glissées dans sa poche, espérant trouver la sans doute ravissante propriétaire. Il commençait à penser comme Sanji, c'était mauvais ça. Secouant la tête pour faire partir ces idées, il était reparti.

Continuant son chemin, il avait fini par croiser une fille, paniquée, à quatre pattes dans l'herbe, cherchant quelque chose. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de murmurer « Mes lunettes, où sont passés ces fichues lunettes ? Abruti de pirate épéiste ». Reconnaissant l'uniforme, il avait voulu s'en aller discrètement, mais elle l'avait entendu. Pratiquement aveugle sans ses lunettes, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il s'était alors baissé à son tour pour l'aider et les lunettes roses étaient tombées de sa poche. Se souvenant de sa travaille, il s'était retourné en criant victoire, fier, et les avaient posées sur le nez de la jeune femme, tout en fixant avec inquiétude un pirate derrière elle. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle avait pris conscience de qui elle avait en face d'elle. Elle avait voulu dégainer son sabre, mais sa main s'était refermé dans le vide, le pirate derrière elle lui ayant subtilisé. Elle l'avait regardé reculer lentement, tandis que le pirate s'était penché à son oreille pour lui parler à voix basse tout en lui montrant son sabre. Elle avait frissonné de dégoût mais s'était retournée vivement en criant « Je suis le colonel Tashigi, sous la responsabilité du vice-amiral Smoker et je vous somme de me rendre mon sabre ! » Pendant ce temps, il avait essayé de prendre la fuite mais il s'était fait repérer. Tashigi s'était retrouvée ligotée, les mains derrière le dos, et elle l'avait regardé avec insistance, lui faisant les gros yeux. Elle avait essayé de le prévenir, mais avant d'avoir pu comprendre, il avait reçu un coup sur la nuque et était sombré dans l'inconscience, se disant que c'était vraiment trop bête de se faire avoir comme ça.

Et voilà comment il s'était retrouvé là, dans la cale d'un bateau de pirates de bas étages, en route pour la base de la Marine la plus proche, ligoté à une marine. Comme un bleu.

* * *

Une idiote. Elle s'était fait avoir comme une idiote. Elle avait passé ces deux dernières années à s'entraîner durement avec Smoker et les autres hommes du G-5, pour gagner leur respect et devenir plus forte. Et voilà où elle en était.

Alors qu'elle sortait de l'armurerie qui avait pris soin de son sabre, elle était tombée nez à nez avec le sabreur des Chapeaux de Paille, suivi du cuisiner fou et du petit médecin. L'instant de surprise passé, les deux épéistes avaient dégainé les sabres, tandis que le rêne s'était caché (dans le mauvais sens) derrière les jambes du blond. Ce dernier n'avait pas arrêté les sautes d'humeurs face à leur combat, il avait alterné les comportements un coup l'amoureux transi, les yeux en cœur, le nez qui saigne et la danse de l'anguille, un coup fou furieux, hurlant et frappant l'escrimeur, lui criant que ça ne devrait pas être permis de se battre contre une si jolie fille, même si c'était une marine. Ses paroles l'avait profondément vexée et lorsque son adversaire, excédé par le comportent de Sanji, s'était fait la malle, elle l'avait suivi, presque soulagée.

Toujours aussi doué pour retrouver son chemin après deux ans d'entraînement, il s'était perdu, et les deux épéistes s'étaient retrouvés dans une rue déserte, légèrement boisée, avec un coin d'herbe et un banc au bout de la rue. Tashigi toujours derrière lui, elle avait failli le percuter lorsqu'il s'était soudainement retourné pour lui faire face et reprendre leur duel. Sa maladresse étant au moins aussi connue que le sens de l'orientation inexistant de Zoro, elle avait perdu ses lunettes en se mettant un coup de garde avec son propre sabre. L'escrimeur avait alors shooté dedans pour pouvoir reprendre tranquillement sa route, s'enfonçant dans les rues.

Jurant entre ses dents et l'insultant de tous les noms qui lui avait passé par la tête, elle s'était mise à quatre pattes pour tâtonner autour d'elle et retrouver ses lunettes. Elle avait entendu du bruit et levé la tête, mais sans ses lunettes, impossible de deviner qui était là. L'inconnu lui avait semblé hésiter, puis l'avait rejointe à quatre pattes dans la rue pour chercher lui aussi. Puis d'un coup, il avait crié victoire et quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'était retrouvée en face d'Usopp Sniperking, un grand sourire sur le visage. Puis la lumière s'était faite à tous les étages dans les 2 cerveaux et elle avait voulu prendre son sabre alors qu'il fixait un point derrière elle. Il avait reculé et sa main s'était refermée dans le vide. C'est là qu'elle avait senti quelqu'un s'approcher dans son dos, puis un souffle chaud dans son oreille lui susurrant « C'est ça que tu cherches ma jolie ? » en lui mettant son sabre à portée de vue. La surprise passée, elle s'était retournée et avait crié « Je suis le colonel Tashigi, sous la responsabilité du vice-amiral Smoker, et je vous somme de me rendre mon sabre ! ». Le pirate l'avait regardé, se moquant ouvertement d'elle « Mais c'est qu'elle aboie la p'tite dame ! Et toi là-bas ! Essaie pas de te sauver, je sais qui tu es et vas me rapporter beaucoup quand je te livrerai à la Marine ! ». C'est là qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'Usopp avait continué de reculer. Elle avait donc répondu sauvagement à son agresseur « JE SUIS un soldat de la Marine ! Alors je vous remercie, mais je contrôle parfaitement la situation. Laissez-moi avec le pirate, je m'en occupe »

Mais ils s'étaient moqués d'elle et lui avait ligoté les mains dans le dos. Elle avait fait face à Usopp et avait vu un pirate s'approcher de lui par derrière, en lâche. Elle avait voulu le prévenir, elle ne sait pourquoi, et lui avait fait des signes de tête et les gros yeux pour qu'il comprenne, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Le pirate s'étant approché assez près, le sniper avait reçu un violent coup sur la nuque et s'était effondré, sans connaissance. Et elle avait subi le même sort. Comme une idiote.

* * *

Et voilà où ils en sont maintenant, Tous les deux ligotés l'un à l'autre, incapable de bouger, dans la cale d'un bateau de pirates stupides, en route vers la base Marine la plus proche. Si elle survit à ce kidnapping, ce sera pour mieux mourir sous les coups de son supérieur. Smoker va la tuer.

Sentant qu'elle s'était réveillée, Usopp se tourne comme il peut et lui demande comment elle se sent.

- Mal, répond-t-elle. J'ai un horrible mal de tête et je déteste voyager enfermée. J'ai besoin d'air.

- Moi aussi, dit-il avec un léger sourire. C'est pour ça que je suis devenu un pirate. Vous en faites pas, ça va aller pour vous, vous êtes une marine. S'ils veulent la prime, ils ne doivent pas vous toucher, alors vous inquiétez pas trop.

- Mais … Et vous ?

- Moi ? Je suis un pirate. C'est pas que j'aime ça, mais on a l'habitude de se battre contre ce genre d'idiots. Là j'ai juste agit comme un bleu. Et je me suis fait avoir.

- Vous n'avez pas peur ?

- Peur ? Mais enfin, le Grand Capitaine Usoop ne connaît pas la peur, explique-t-il en brandissant un pied en l'air, à défaut de pouvoir tendre son bras. Je suis un puissant guerrier d'Erbaf !

C'est à ce moment qu'une souris décide de traverser la cale, marchant sur le pied encore au sol du sniper, qui hurle de terreur et de se colle contre le mur. Tashigi esquisse un sourire avant de répondre.

- Je vois ça oui, aucune peur, dit-elle en riant.

- C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! En réalité … J'ai une maladie très grave. Généralement elle se montre quand on approche d'une île qui paraît sauvage. Je l'ai appelé '' La Maladie de « j'aisurtoutpasenviedyaller,jeveuxpasymettrelespieds,pasmêmeunorteilouuncheveu ! '' Non. En réalité je suis mort de trouille. Je ne suis pas super fort comme Sanji,Zoro ou Luffy. Eux ils n'ont jamais peur de se battre. Même si ils perdent. Zoro avait fièrement fait face à Mihawk quand ils se sont affrontés, au moment de prendre le coup fatal. Brook, en plus d'être notre musicien, est un très bon épéiste également. Luffy et Sanji protègent tout le monde, Sanji se préoccupant un peu plus de Nami et Robin que de nous. Franky est à moitié robot et possède pleins de supers gadgets pour nous défendre. Et malgré les apparences, les filles sont assez douées aussi, même si la plupart du temps elles sont un peu inutiles. Elles ont beaucoup progressé en deux ans, surtout Nami, elle est bien plus sûre d'elle, plus mûre qu'avant. Même Chopper hésite moins quand il faut se battre. Moi je ne suis pas comme ça. Evidemment je suis plus fort qu'avant et la différence est que j'ai appris à me battre avec mes propres armes… Mais … à DressRosa j'ai voulu fuir. Et je l'ai fait. J'ai fuis et laissé tomber mon équipage, mais aussi mes amis les Tontattas, qui comptaient sur moi. Et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas vraiment changé. Alors j'ai fait demi-tour et j'y suis retourné. Mes tripes me criaient de m'enfuir, et j'ai failli céder un grand nombre de fois. Mais j'y suis arrivé. Et je les ai aidés à se libérer. Ils ont toujours cru en moi. Même quand je m'enfuyais je les entendais m'appeler.

Inspirant un grand coup avant de reprendre la suite, Usopp regarde par le mini hublot de la cale et observe jalousement les oiseaux qui volent et le ciel bleu. Comme il aimerait profiter du vent sur son visage, assis sur la rambarde du Sunny, essayant tant bien que mal de pêcher du poisson, tout en faisant l'idiot avec Luffy et Chopper.

- J'ai pas eu le cran de raconter la vérité. J'avais beaucoup trop honte. Tout le monde se battait, même les jouets, et moi je m'enfuyais. Alors j'ai décidé que plus jamais je ne prendrais la fuite. Quitte à en mourir. A partir de maintenant, je défendrai ma position jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Pour eux. Pour tout ceux qui ont, un jour, cru en moi. En agissant de la sorte, j'ai fais honte à mon équipage, j'ai trahi mes amis. J'ai trahi mon Capitaine. Une fois déjà j'ai été exclu de l'équipage et ils m'ont accepté de nouveau. Jamais plus je ne ferai cette erreur.

Le silence se fait après sa déclaration. Il se sentait bien. C'était stupide, mais il était heureux d'avoir enfin vidé son sac, même si c'était à une marine. De son côté, Tashigi faisait le point sur ce qu'elle venait d'écouter, et décide de se libérer d'une partie de ses démons intérieurs elle aussi.

- Actuellement, commence-t-elle, … Je suis complètement paniquée moi aussi. Et puis, je suis tellement maladroite que je cause beaucoup de soucis au vice-amiral Smoker. A de nombreuses reprises j'ai voulu m'échapper, pour lui éviter tous ces problèmes. Mais à chaque fois, il me rappelait mon rêve et je restais. Je veux devenir une grande épéiste. La meilleure au monde. Et je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour ça.

- Haaaaa, ça, … la coupe Usopp, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Hé ben ça va pas être possible !

- Et pourquoi ça ? s'indigne Tashigi, Parce que je suis une femme ?

- Certainement pas ! Simplement parce que ça sera Zoro le meilleur. Il faudra vous contenter de la deuxième place.

- Jamais ! Cet escrimeur est un fourbe. A chaque fois que nous combattons, il fuit le combat, il ne juge pas nécessaire de m'affronter, moi, une femme, il me considère trop faible.

- C'est faux.

- J'aurais dû naître … Pardon ? s'exclame la jeune femme assimilant ce que venait de dire le sniper.

- C'est faux, j'ai dit. C'est pas pour ça qu'il s'échappe. Vous lui rappelez sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Là où il apprenait le maniement du sabre étant gosse, au milieu de tous ces garçons, c'était la seule à pouvoir le battre. Et il l'admirait énormément pour ça. Il lui demandait sans cesse de l'affronter, pour se mesurer à elle encore et encore. Mais elle est morte. Elle aussi n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle aurait voulu être un garçon. Mais Zoro n'était pas de cet avis. Il lui suffisait de tous les battre et elle serait la meilleure. Fille ou garçon. Et apparemment vous vous ressemblez beaucoup toutes les deux. Donc quand il se bat, il repense à elle. Ils s'étaient fait la promesse de devenir un jour le meilleur escrimeur au monde. Quand elle est morte, il a renouvelé sa promesse, en disant qu'il serait tellement fort, qu'on parlerait de lui jusqu'à elle. Quand vous vous plaignez qu'il ne se bat pas à fond, vous l'énervez parce que vous-même, vous ne croyez pas en vos propres capacités. La prochaine fois, faites face fièrement et dites-lui que vous ne comptez pas abandonner. Que le titre de meilleur épéiste au monde vous reviendra et pas à lui. Là, vous l'intéresserez et vos combats seront certainement plus intéressants et enrichissants pour chacun d'entre vous. Mais soyez sûre de tenir le choc quand vous l'affronterez. Parce qu'il ne se retiendra pas. Femme ou non. Vous tenez un sabre, pour lui c'est tout ce qui compte. Vous êtes une épéiste avant d'être une femme. Si vous arrivez à tenir le temps de quelques échanges et que vous gagnez son respect, vous pourrez vous battre à fond.

- Gagner son respect … Merci ... Je crois.

- HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA ! Le respect ! On aura tout entendu ! hurle le Capitaine en descendant les marches menant à la cale, surprenant les deux prisonniers. Du respect chez les pirates ? FOUTAISES ! Ce mot n'existe pas dans la piraterie.

- Détrompez-vous, répond le sniper. Je respecte mon Capitaine. Et tous mes nakamas. Nous nous respectons et nous respectons notre Capitaine. C'est pour ça qu'on est aussi soudés.

- Les sous-fifres n'ont rien à voir avec le Capitaine. C'est en instaurant une politique de crainte qu'on arrive à quelque chose. Si un homme te craint, il fera tout pour ne pas subir ton courroux.

- Si un homme te respecte, il fera tout pour t'aider et t'épauler.

- Les pirates ne connaissent pas ce mot, arrête avec tes salades imbécile ! Où il est ton Capitaine que tu respectes autant ? HEIN ? Où il est ? Pas là. Et tu crois qu'il va venir te sauver ? Jamais. S'il est un tant soit peu intelligent, il te laissera crever comme l'inutile personne que tu es.

- Luffy n'est pas comme ça. Il viendra. Et à ce moment vous pleurerez tous.

- Imbécile, grogne le pirate en s'approchant pour enlever ses liens. On vit dans un monde cruel, t'es plus dans le Paradis mon gars, ici c'est l'Enfer.

- Et je me demande comment vous avez réussi l'exploit d'arriver jusqu'ici, avec votre équipage de minables. A moins que vous ne soyez des natifs de l'Enfer, ce qui expliquerait votre présence.

- Je vais te montrer comment on apprend le « respect » en Enfer, crache-t-il.

Portant Usopp à bout de bras, il lui décoche un puissant coup de poing qui l'envoie voler à l'autre bout de la petite pièce, s'écraser contre le mur, lui cassant le nez au passage. Satisfait de sa démonstration, le pirate lui enserre les mains dans le dos et le laisse sur place.

- Voilà ce qu'il te dit le respect chez moi.

- C'est pas du respect, répond le canonnier, crachant du sang. Vous méritez même pas de vous appeler des pirates. Vous n'êtes que des sauvages qui ont pris la mer. Les pirates rêvent de liberté, d'une vie sans frontières, de rencontrer le monde entier. Les pirates sont les enfants de la mer. Vous, vous n'êtes qu'un homme des cavernes un peu plus évolué que votre ancêtre.

- Tu vas la fermer oui !

Et il se met à le harceler de coup de pieds dans le ventre, le dos, les jambes, jusqu'à ce que, à bout de force, Usopp sombre dans l'inconscience à nouveau. Ne voyant plus aucun intérêt à torturer un homme qui ne réagit plus, il se dirige vers la sortie et retourne sur le pont.

Terrorisée, Tashigi essaie tant bien que mal de se relever et de le rejoindre. Une fois près de lui, elle le fait assoir plus convenablement, le dos appuyé contre le mur. A bout de forces, elle fini par s'endormir sur son épaule. Sa dernière pensée était que finalement, ces pirates étaient pas si dangereux pour la population. Pas du tout même. Contrairement à la brute qui les avait capturé. Elle comprenait maintenant le comportement du vice-amiral Smoker. Il les respectait. Et Chapeau de Paille aussi le respectait.

Un bruit de pas réveille le colonel en sursaut et elle relève la tête, oreilles grandes ouvertes, en pleine concentration pour déterminer qui était l'ennemi. Mais c'était une fausse alerte, les pas réguliers devaient sans doute appartenir à l'homme qui était de garde. Elle était tellement concentrée, que lorsqu'Usopp prend la parole, elle ne peut s'empêcher de crier de surprise.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demande-t-il, inquiet.

- Est-ce que ça va ? répète-t-elle. Tu me demande à moi si ça va ? Non mais tu t'es regardé ? T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? Et c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?

- Oui, parce que je sais très bien comment moi je vais, je le sens.

- …, fait Tashigi, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, ne sachant quoi répondre à ça. « _Evidemment qu'il sait comment il va, c'est son corps après tout, quelle idiote._ »

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que je me sois évanoui ? Il a continué à me frapper ? Il t'a touché ?

- Non. Non, il a arrêté de s'en prendre à toi et il est remonté, sans m'accorder un seul regard.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison, dit-il en souriant. Aïe. Je crois que j'ai le nez cassé.

Surprise par son comportement étonnamment calme, Tashigi ne peut se retenir et elle éclate de rire. Ravi d'avoir réussi à lui changer les idées, Usopp rit de bon cœur avec elle. Etendant ses jambes pour s'installer plus confortablement, il s'aperçoit qu'une assiette avait été déposée non loin. Puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux les mains liées dans le dos, ils ne pouvaient même pas manger, il a donc poussé l'assiette du bout de son pied et s'est allongé.

- Combien de temps on est resté comme ça selon toi ? demande la jeune femme.

- Aucune idée. Mais au vu de la luminosité très faible, je dirais qu'on sera fixé dans quelques heures, si on ne dors pas d'ici là. Quoique, reprend-t-il en s'approchant de l'assiette. Elle est froide. Et ça commence à s'agiter là-haut, on a du dormir toute la fin de journée et toute la nuit. Donc ça doit être le repas d'hier soir.

- Je me demandais … Hier … Tu as parlé de respect. Mais c'est vraiment vrai ? Cette histoire de respect mutuel chez les pirates ?

- Bien sûr. En tout cas chez nous oui. Mais tous les équipages pirates ne sont pas comme ça. Suffit de se référer à Barbe Noire. Ou Eustass Kidd. Lui aussi fait régner la terreur dans son équipage. Seul son bras droit y échappe d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre. Shiki aussi était comme ça. Ce sont des pirates sanguinaires qui n'hésitent pas à tuer un membre de leur équipage s'il devient inutile ou s'il fait une erreur. J'en ai fait une. J'ai été exclu de l'équipage. J'en ai énormément voulu à Luffy, on s'est battu. Mais c'est son rôle de Capitaine de prendre des décisions comme celle-là. Zoro a même dit que s'il n'avait pas été capable de prendre cette décision, il ne l'aurait plus reconnu comme son Capitaine.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes battu ?

- C'était à WaterSeven. Notre bateau, le Vogue Merry, nous y avait emmenés depuis mon île natale. C'était un cadeau de Mademoiselle Kaya, une amie. On a eu beaucoup d'aventures tous ensembles, Merry faisait partie de l'équipage autant que nous. Il a même réussi à nous emmener sur Skypea, l'île Céleste où Roger a mis les pieds lui-aussi. Mais la coque avait été gravement endommagée. On a réussi à redescendre, mais quand on est allé voir les charpentiers de Water Seven, ils nous ont dit ce qu'on redoutait tous. Le Merry était fichu, c'était impossible de le réparer, c'était même déjà un miracle qu'il ait survécu jusque-là. Luffy a donc décidé de le laisser et d'acheter un nouveau bateau. J'étais pas d'accord, je refusais de l'abandonner, j'étais persuadé que je pouvais le réparer encore une fois. Il s'était réparé tous seul à Skypea.

- Tout seul ? Comment ça ?

- La légende raconte que les bateaux ont une âme. Et qu'elle peut « prendre vie » lorsque l'équipage considère le bateau comme un ami, comme un membre à part entière de l'équipage. Et c'est qu'on a toujours fait. On parlait au Merry, on avait vécu tellement de choses ensembles. Et sur l'île Céleste, son âme s'est matérialisée pour qu'il se répare de lui-même et puisse nous ramener sur la mer bleue. J'étais sûr qu'il pourrait encore nous emmener loin. J'ai contesté la parole du Capitaine et je l'ai défié en duel. Luffy m'a détruit, et il m'a exclu. Quand on est allé récupérer Robin à Enies Lobby, on a pris le Puffing Tom pour l'aller. Mais on avait aucun moyen de retour. C'est Merry qui est venu nous chercher. Plus tard, Iceburg nous a appris qu'il s'était de nouveau réparé tout seul pour nous venir en aide. A ce moment, je n'étais pas Usopp mais SniperKing, je voulais pas les laisser aller sauver Robin sans moi, et pis j'avais eu le temps d'y repenser. A notre retour, Franky avait décidé de nous offrir le Sunny. Et ils sont partis sans moi. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du rivage, j'ai hurlé que j'étais désolé, que tout était de ma faute, que je leur demandais pardon, et j'ai supplié Luffy de me réintégrer à l'équipage. J'étais prosterné sur la plage, le front contre le sable, et quand j'ai relevé la tête, Luffy me tendait la main depuis le bateau. On a brulé le Merry, on était tous tristes de le voir partir, certains d'entre nous ont pleuré. Mais on savait que c'était pour son bien. Iceburg nous l'avait expliqué, le Merry n'aurait pas voulu que quelque chose nous arrive à cause de son état. Et quand les flammes ont atteint le sommet du mat le plus haut, on l'a entendu. Il nous a remerciés. Il avait été heureux de pouvoir vivre toutes ces aventures avec nous. Qu'on avait été formidables et qu'il était fier de nous avoir fait naviguer à travers les mers. Franky lui a fait un bel hommage on construisant une barque en forme de mini Merry. Comme ça, on a l'impression qu'il est toujours avec nous.

- Alors c'est ça, le respect dont vous parlez ? Obéir à votre supérieur ? Mais les pirates ne sont-ils pas des gens qui n'acceptent aucune règle ?

- Pas tout à fait. On a nos propres règles, et c'est les seules qu'on suit. Luffy avait raison depuis le début. Et je sais que ça lui a aussi fait mal au cœur de bruler le Merry. Mais il a fait le choix d'abandonner Merry parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mettre en danger son équipage pour un bateau. Il adorait Merry, mais la vie de ses nakamas a plus de valeur. Et c'est normal. Mais sur le coup j'ai refusé d'écouter ses paroles, moi je voulais juste garder Merry. Quand on s'est battus, il arrêtait pas de me parler, d'essayer de me faire comprendre. Mais j'ai rien voulu entendre, il avait pas le choix. J'avais défié son autorité devant tout l'équipage. Si il voulait garder le respect de son équipage pour lui, il devait m'exclure. Luffy paraît peut être idiot, immature et irréfléchi parfois, mais il sait également dans quelle situation enfiler sa tenue de Capitaine et prendre des décisions pas facile. Et c'est pour ça que c'est le plus aptes de nous tous à être le Capitaine. Il l'a prouvé en me virant de l'équipage, mais il a également prouvé qu'il était capable de pardonner en m'acceptant à nouveau. Mais je sais que je ne dois jamais refaire ça. Parce que je sais que si je repars encore une fois, je ne reviendrai pas. Et c'est pas ce que je veux.

- C'est vrai qu'à première vue on dirait un imbécile heureux, un gamin de 5 ans. Mais pour l'avoir vu se battre à Alabasta, j'avoue que j'ai été impressionnée. Il a un sens de la justice bien à lui.

- Oui. Et finalement, votre justice à vous n'est pas si loin de la nôtre.

- Comment ça ? La justice de la Marine ne vous déplaît-elle pas, à vous, pirates ?

- La Justice Absolue d'Akainu nous plaît pas. Mais on a déjà croisé la route d'Aokiji et il nous a pas arrêté, parce qu'il était pas là pour ça. De même que Smoker, qui nous a laissé partir à Alabasta. Quand je parlais de votre justice, je parlais de la vôtre, à toi et Smoker. Vous savez faire la différence entre des pirates dangereux comme ceux qui nous ont capturé et d'autres pacifiques, comme les Pirates de Barbe Blanche ou ceux du Roux. On combat les mêmes choses, on a juste une façon différente de le faire. Y'a qu'à voir Garp, le Héros de la Marine, a accepté d'élever le fils de Roger. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il respectait Roger, et que Roger respectait Garp. Ils se sont pourchassés tout le temps que Roger était pirate. De la même manière que Smoker et toi vous nous courrez après. Pirates, Marines, Révolutionnaires … Quelques fois, on a tous le même but. C'est le Gouvernement Mondial qui pourri les gens. On a vu un noble céleste tuer un pauvre homme qui avait eu le malheur de croiser sa route à Shabaondy. Et on a dû aller sauver notre amie, capturée par des vendeurs d'esclaves pour les nobles, juste parce que c'était une sirène. Luffy est entré dans une rage folle et il a frappé le noble. On était tous horrifié par leur comportement, c'est pas humain. Et tu sais le pire ?

- On est obligé de les protéger. Je sais. Smoker a toujours refusé ce genre de missions. Il dit que la boulot de la Marine c'est de protéger les habitants, pas les nobles. Mais ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il refuse de les protéger parce qu'il les trouve bien plus dangereux que les pirates. Les pirates sont des hors la loi. Mais les nobles célestes, même les nobles, sont au-dessus des lois. Tout ce qu'ils font est légitime. Le simple fait d'être le fils de Roger à fait exécuter Hiken no Ace, et si Luffy a une si grosse prime, c'est en partie parce qu'ils savent qu'il est le fils de Dragon le révolutionnaire et le petit fils de Garp. Mais ils ne sont pas responsables du parcours de leurs parents, ni être punis pour des actes qu'ils n'ont jamais commis. A l'inverse, un noble céleste qui commet un crime pour son simple plaisir, qui torture des citoyens, qui participe au commerce d'esclave, qui abuse des sirènes … Tout ça devient normal quand c'est un noble qui le fait. La loi devrait être la même pour tous. « Ils avaient qu'à naître nobles » qu'ils disent tout le temps en nous regardant de haut. Comme si un enfant choisissait son sang. C'est pour ça que je suis heureuse d'être sous les ordres du vice-amiral Smoker. Sa vision de la justice est la même pour tout le monde, raison pour laquelle il refuse les missions avec les nobles. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne cherche pas plus que ça à vous arrêter. C'est la raison qui fait que Garp et Aokiji ont quitté la Marine. Parce que la Justice Absolue d'Akainu ne prend pas en compte ces critères, il applique à la lettre ce que le Gouvernement lui dit de faire sans se poser de questions.

- Au final il ne vaut pas mieux que le CP9 qui avait enlevé Robin.

La journée s'écoule, et les deux prisonniers ne voient pas le temps passer, occupés à parler de tout et de rien, pour ne pas penser à leur condition de transport et leur avenir proche. Aucun pirate n'est revenu les embêter. Seul un jeune mousse est venu leur déposer une assiette. Il les a détaché, pour qu'ils puissent manger et les as rattaché ensuite, pour ne pas s'attirer de problème, tout en s'excusant pour le comportement de son Capitaine.

* * *

2 jours plus tard, le Capitaine décide de venir les voir et leur annonce une excellente nouvelle. Finalement, ils vont rentrer chez eux, et c'est la Marine qui viendra les chercher. Il avait réclamé la prime d'Usopp et SniperKing et demandé une rançon pour Tashigi. Fier de son plan, il les fait sortir et les attachent sur le pont, leur montrant l'île qu'on pouvait apercevoir au loin.

- On est presque arrivés bande de vauriens. Appelez les autres pour qu'ils préparent une cellule, on ramène deux prisonniers.

- Une seule cellule Capitaine ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit imbécile ? J'ai dit deux ? J'ai dit 3 ? NON ! J'ai dit de préparer UNE cellule alors tu les appelle et tu demandes de préparer UNE cellule ! C'est clair ?

- Oui Capitaine, pardon Capitaine, tout de suite Capitaine.

L'arrivée sur l'île est un peu chaotique, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voit l'accostage, puisqu'un pirate est venu pour les assommer avant de les transporter dans leur cellule. La réveil est donc un peu brutal, mais il s'aperçoivent avec soulagement qu'ils sont les deux dans la même cellule et que cette fois, ils n'ont qu'un poignet attaché au mur, ils sont donc capable de manger.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, un pirate vient leur rendre visite, suivi de deux autres. Ils entrent dans la cellule, les yeux brillants, l'air affamés. Tashigi se recroqueville dans son coin, tandis qu'Usopp se met en avant.

- Ne la touchez pas, dit-il, menaçant.

- Oh mais t'inquiète pas ! s'amuse le premier pirate. Tu vas y avoir droit aussi. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est en mer, on a besoin de se soulager. Alors vous tombez à pic tous les deux. Shu, Ran, occupez-vous d'elle, moi je vais commencer par long-nez.

- Je vous interdis de la toucher ! hurle Usopp. Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, mais ne la touchez pas !

- Oh ? Vous entendez ça les gars ? On va pouvoir bien s'amuser on dirait, répond-t-il un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Le sourire des deux autres faisait écho au sien et Usopp dégluti. Mais il ne cède pas. Il a pris sa décision, il s'y tiendra.

- Mais à une condition … Elle reste dans la cellule. Au cas où tu ne serais pas … Coopératif.

- Je …

- C'est d'accord, murmure la jeune marine. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, mais ne lui faites pas de mal.

- C'est drôle, pour des ennemis vous semblez bien vous entendre tous les deux ….

- L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami, souffle-t-elle en réponse, tétanisée par sa propre audace.

- Bien sûr, ricane le pirate. Que la fête commence !

C'était le signal. Ses comparses se jettent sur le sniper, lui arrachant ses vêtements. Honteux, Usopp détourne la tête, refusant de croiser le regard de la marine. Un murmure lui fait tout de même tourner la tête et il se plonge dans ses yeux. Pas une once de pitié, mais beaucoup d'émotions doute, compassion, douleur, rage, … Soulagé de ne pas lui inspirer de la pitié, Usopp se noie dans son regard et serre les dents tellement fort lorsqu'une main se referme sur sa virilité, qu'il se coupe la langue. Mais son regard n'a pas bougé. Elle a tressailli en même temps que lui, mais n'a pas quitté des yeux son regard.

Tout à coup, un violent coup de canon fait sursauter tout le monde et un fracas de mur brisé se fait entendre, suivi d'un cri reconnaissable entre milles :

- USOOOOOOOOOPP ! On est venu te chercher ! T'es où ?

- Espèce de crétin ! T'appelle ça une infiltration discrète toi ?

- Itaïe, Namiii, ça fait mal !

- La sorcière a raison. Mais maintenant qu'on est là, y'a plus qu'à foncer dans le tas et fouiller toutes les pièces.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec face de cactus, on défonce toutes les portes jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve.

- Comment tu m'as appelé Ero-Cook ? Répète pour voir !

- Zoro, Sanji, ça suffit. Faites plutôt le tour des pièces et occupez-vous de ceux qui se mettent en travers de votre route. Chopper, Robin, allez avec eux, ton odorat et tes oreilles pourront leur être utiles. Celui qui trouve le Capitaine, pas touche, il est à moi. Les autres, vous me suivez, on saccage tout et on les fait parler.

- A vos ordres Capitaine ! crient-ils tous ensembles avant de se séparer.

Soulagé de savoir ses mais présents pour le sauver, Usopp relâche la pression et tombe de fatigue et d'épuisement. Les pirates, eux, prennent leurs jambes à leur coup, laissant même la porte de la cellule ouverte dans leur précipitation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un combat de sabres s'engage et des bruits de pas se rapprochent de leur cellule. Décidant d'y croire, Tashigi appelle à l'aide et le rythme des pas s'accélère avant que Chopper ne pointe prudemment sa truffe dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Apercevant Usopp à moitié nu et évanouit, il se met à courir dans tous les sens, criant qu'il faut un médecin d'urgence avant de se rappeler que c'est lui le médecin. Il prévient Zoro et s'approche pour rhabiller comme il peut son pauvre ami. Il l'ausculte rapidement et, prenant conscience de la présence de Tashigi, panique et appelle Zoro à l'aide. Le bretteur, qui avait expédié son combat le plus rapidement possible, le rattrape par son T-shirt et le pose devant Usopp.

- On risque rien, dit-il calmement. Je me trompe ? en regardant la marine.

- Non, répond-t-elle timidement.

- Vous étiez là ? Que s'est-il passé ? demande alors le petit médecin, soucieux de l'état de santée pitoyable de son ami. Pourquoi Usopp était …

- Nu ? Trois pirates sont venus pour « s'occuper de nous », murmure Tashigi, retenant tant bien que mal ses sanglots. Usopp les a empêché de s'en prendre à moi. Ils ont failli le violer, mais ils ont pris la fuite quand ils vous ont entendu … Si vous n'étiez pas arrivé à ce moment-là … Usopp aurait …

- C'est bon, la coupe Zoro, pas la peine d'insister, on a compris l'essentiel. Chopper, tu peux le porter ?

- Oui, pas de soucis, je vais me transformer. Tu peux couper les chaînes ?

Un coup de vent fait voler les cheveux de la colonel et son bras retombe mollement le long de son corps, libre, tout comme celui d'Usopp, leurs entraves tranchées nettes. Un cliquetis lui fait tourner la tête, juste à temps pour voir Zoro ranger son sabre.

- Tu peux marcher ?

- Je … Non, fait-elle, toute penaud, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il s'approche d'elle, la porte et la fait sortir de cet endroit de malheur, Chopper portant Usopp derrière lui. Ils croisent Sanji et Robin, et pour une fois, le cuisinier ne fait aucune remarque, se contentant de passer devant, pour mettre à terre les opposants restant alors que Robin protège leurs arrières.

Luffy et les autres les attendaient sur le pont, prêt à partir. Seule Nami manquait à l'appel. Inquiète, Tashigi demande où est passé le Capitaine.

- Dans l'eau, répond Luffy tout naturellement en se curant le nez avec son petit doigt. Et Nami est partie vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien à notre trésor.

- Et les trois …

- Est-ce que tu te sentirais de faire le tour de les crétins allongés par terre pour les retrouver ? lui demande doucement Zoro.

Etonnée par autant de douceur dans sa voix, Tashigi acquiesce et le sabreur part avec elle, Sanji et Luffy sur les talons. Arrivés au bout, elle montre trois pirates dégoulinants, ligotés à la rambarde.

- Oh, ceux-là, souris Luffy. Ils ont essayé de fuir en volant le Sunny. J'étais pas content. Alors je les ai un peu fait nager et je les ai attachés.

Zoro observe Tashigi qui hoche la tête avant de timidement demander si elle peut descendre et marcher normalement, puisqu'elle se sent mieux. Embarrassé, il la pose à terre sans mot dire et sans un regard pour le cuisto, alors qu'il sentait ses yeux brulants sur sa nuque.

- C'est eux… C'est eux qui ont fait … Usopp, murmure la jeune femme, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à Usopp ?

- On t'expliquera Luffy, ramène-les sur le Sunny, tu voudras les avoir sous la main quand tu sauras.

Prenant chacun un pirate sur le dos, les garçons rejoignent le reste de l'équipage, Tashigi toujours Zoro, se faisant petite. Arrivé sur le pont, les pirates sont déposés dans un coin, sous la surveillance de Brook. La colonel demande à voir Usopp, mais avant qu'aucun son n'ai le temps de sortir de la bouche ouvert de Franky qui s'apprêtait à lui répondre, Nami intervient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demande-t-elle hargneusement ?

- Elle était avec Usopp dans la cellule où on l'a retrouvé, lâche le bretteur comme si c'était évident.

- Et alors ? C'est une Marine, elle a rien à faire ici, t'aurais du la laisser, ses copains l'auraient bien retrouvé.

- Ha ouas ? répond-t-il sarcastiquement, et au bout de combien de temps ils auraient trouvé le bateau tu crois ? Deux jours ? Trois jours ? Une semaine ?

- Peut importe ! C'est pas parce qu'elle ressemble à Ku…

- NAMI ! hurle Luffy. Ça suffit. Elle vient avec nous, que ça te plaise ou non. Zoro, accompagne-la à l'infirmerie, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Et vois si Chopper a besoin d'aide. Les autres, on met les voiles et je veux plus entendre ce genre de conneries, c'est clair ?

- Oui Capitaine. Je suis désolée, souffle la navigatrice avant d'aller voir ses mandariniers.

L'équipage se disperse et chacun vaque à sa tâche pour préparer le départ du Sunny. Zoro conduit Tashigi à l'infirmerie et la laisse entrer avant de prévenir Chopper que, si besoin, il est devant la porte. Le petit renne acquiesce sans lever la truffe de son patient.

- Colonel Tashigi, vous pouvez …

- Appelle-moi juste Tashigi. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Après vous avoir quitté, Zoro et moi avons repris notre combat un peu plus loin. J'ai perdu mes lunettes et il est parti pendant que je les cherchais. Usopp est arrivé et m'a aidé. Je ne l'ai reconnu que lorsqu'il a posé mes lunettes sur mon nez. J'ai voulu me battre, mais je n'avais plus de sabre. Les pirates me l'avait pris, puis ils nous ont assommés tous les deux et on s'est réveillés dans la cale d'un bateau pirate.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il été passé à tabac comme ça ? demande Zoro, curieux, qui était finalement resté avec eux.

- Il … Il a fait ça pour moi. Pour reporter leur attention sur lui et qu'ils me laissent tranquille. La première fois, c'était à cause d'une histoire de respect. Il m'expliquait que dans votre équipage, tout le monde respecte tout le monde et que Luffy, même s'il passe pour un gamin de 5 ans la plupart du temps, est le plus digne d'être le Capitaine parce qu'il est capable de prendre des décisions difficiles tout en faisant le pitre et en s'amusant avec ses amis. Le Capitaine qui nous a capturé nous avait entendu et il a craché sur les principes et les valeurs d votre équipage, se moquant ouvertement de la soi-disant naïveté d'Usopp. Il s'est indigné et il l'a fait taire en l'envoyant contre un mur opposé… Il s'est cassé le nez, mais le pirate a continué à le frapper. La deuxième fois, c'était sur leur île, dans la cellule, quand ils sont venus pour nous violer. Usopp a hurlé que si ils avaient besoin de se vider, il ferait l'affaire, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils m'approchent. Physiquement, ce n'était pas violent, ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais psychologiquement, ç'a été très dur pour lui, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Vous êtes vraiment arrivés au bon moment, cinq minutes plus tard et … Désolée, sanglote la marine.

- Mais … Pourquoi tu pleures ? demande Chopper, surpris.

- Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute. Si j'étais pas maladroite, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivén et Usopp serait en parfaite santée…

- Arrête intervient Zoro. On est des pirates. Si il t'as aidé, c'est parce qu'il le voulait bien. Et ce, en sachant parfaitement qui tu étais. Ce que tu es en train de dire insulte son geste.

- Je ne regrette rien, murmure faiblement Usopp, réveillé.

- Usopp ! crie Tashigi en se jetant à son cou. Comment tu te sens ?

- Euh … Je pourrai te répondre honnêtement quand tu m'auras lâché parce que là, tu m'étouffe !

- Désolée, murmure la jeune femme en desserrant son étreinte mais en restant accroché à lui.

Esquissant un faible sourire, Usopp referme ses bras autour de sa taille et ferme les yeux, alors que Zoro et Chopper s'éclipsent discrètement et qu'une oreille disparaît de derrière la porte.

Le Sunny ayant pris le large, tout le monde se retrouve dans la pièce à l'aquarium et Zoro et Chopper racontent ce qu'ils ont appris. Serrant les dents face au récit qu'il entend, Luffy se lève d'un bond lorsqu'il est terminé et se rue vers l'extérieur pour secouer ses prisonniers comme des pruniers et leur hurler dessus. Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, les pirates se mettent à transpirer à grosses gouttes en voyant Luffy en premier plan ainsi que tout l'équipage, qui avait suivi, derrière son Capitaine. Tous avec des airs pas le moins du monde amicaux.

* * *

**Tadaaaaam /o/ Bon alors ? Bon un début ? A la base ça devait être un OS, mais avec 23 pages Word ça commençait à faire un peu beaucoup alors j'ai coupé ça en TS ^^**

**Je poste la suite dans 5 minutes, le temps de tout relire et de corriger les fautes que je peux voir, mais je suis sûre que je vais encore en oublier, vous m'excuserez hein ? XD**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitres, et oubliez pas les reviews :P Si ça vous a plu, si vous aimez pas, faut tout dire, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse ^^**


	2. Chap 2 : Partage

**Voilà donc la suite, comme promis, et la fin ^^**

**J'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir, et je vous retrouve en bas ;) Bonne lecture =D**

* * *

Regardant fixement et méchamment les 3 pirates en face de lui, Luffy prend la parole.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! gronde-t-il, rouge de colère.

- Notre Capitaine veut devenir Grand Corsaire, répond d'une vois chevrotante un pirate. Alors quand on a vu Sogeking, on a voulu le capturer pour le livrer à la Marine et comme ça on aurait été promus.

- Et la fille ? enchaîne Sanji. Usopp, je peux comprendre votre logique. Mais pourquoi capturer aussi un soldat de la Marine ?

- Le Capitaine voulait la garder un peu avec lui et l'échanger ensuite contre une forte rançon au Gouvernement en échange de sa libération, ce qui nous aurait rendus riches.

- Espèces de crétins, grommelle Luffy. C'est vous qui allez être livrés à la Marine, et j'espère bien que vous connaitrez l'enfer d'Impel Down. Faites passez le mot, voyez ce qu'il en coûte à quiconque ose toucher à mes nakamas. Je me suis pas entraîné pendant 2 ans pour rien.

Le silence se fait suite à la déclaration enflammée du Capitaine et les prisonniers n'osent émettre le moindre son ni faire le plus petit mouvement.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, reprend Luffy d'un air beaucoup plus léger en leur tournant le dos, mais j'ai faim moi. Sanji ! Mon goûter ! Il est où ? J'ai FAAAAAAIIIIIIIMMM !

Eclatant de rire, tout le monde pars vers la cuisine pour déguster l'en-cas que le cuisinier avait préparé.

Dans l'infirmerie, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus douce. Les éclats de voix leur étaient parvenus et ils avaient tout entendus. Se décidant à relâcher Usopp, Tashigi s'assoit au bout de son lit et le regarde, une légère rougeur sur les joues. La jeune Marine prend conscience que cet équipage partage effectivement les mêmes valeurs qu'elle et Smoker. Ils en ont encore eu la preuve à leur arrivée dans le Nouveau Monde, lorsqu'ils ont sauvé des enfants des expériences scientifiques de Caesar. Si l'on ajoute à ça tous les événements auxquels ils ont participé sur Grand Line et sauvé des populations, voire même un pays tout entier à Alabasta et ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, elle était cette fois bien convaincue, plus aucun doute ne subsistait dans son esprit.

- Votre équipage … C'est quoi votre but ? Pourquoi être devenus des pirates ?

- Pour ça, faudra venir nous rejoindre à l'aquarium, répond Zoro dans l'encadrement de la porte, la faisant sursauter. Je suis sûre que tout le monde sera ravi de te répondre, et je pense que tu seras surprise.

- Il a raison. Après tout, quoi de mieux que de parler avec tous les concernés pour comprendre ? sourit Usopp.

Se levant difficilement, le sniper prend appui sur l'épaule offerte de la jeune femme, lui lançant un regard était parti devant prévenir tout le monde, et le temps qu'ils rejoignent l'aquarium géant, l'équipage était réuni. Tashigi s'arrête devant l'aquarium, subjuguée. Répondant à sa question muette, Franky lui explique que c'est plus pratique pour garder du poisson frais et comestible quand il est en vie. Souriant à cette remarque tout à fait logique, Tashigi s'avance vers le canapé pour permettre à Usopp de se reposer, encore épuisé.

- Zoro nous a dit que tu voulais nous parler. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Nami, préviens Luffy.

- Je posais juste une question ! s'indigne la rousse.

- Ce n'est pas grave, interrompt Tashigi. En fait … J'aimerais comprendre. Smoker ne vous poursuit jamais très longtemps, et n'y met pas beaucoup de conviction, et je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il avait tort de le faire. Je n'ai jamais mis en doute ses ordres alors même que les soldats ne comprenaient pas. C'est notre comportement que je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi, alors que nous étions des Marines, nous n'avions pas envie de vous poursuivre, pourquoi nous ne voulions pas s'attribuer le mérite de vos victoires alors que nos supérieurs nous le proposaient. A Alabasta, on aurait pu monter en grade, mais le vice-amiral, à ce moment encore colonel, a refusé, disant qu'il n'avait rien fait du tout contre Crocodile, que c'était grâce à vous que le pays était libre.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai ça. Il était avec nous en prison quand yavait les bananes crocs ! s'écrie Luffy

- Et vous l'avez sauvé lorsque la pièce a inondée n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ?

- Bah, moi je l'aime le Kemuri ! Il est drôle à toujours vouloir nous courir après. Et pis il est gentil aussi. Vous nous avez bien aidé à Punk Hasard avec Traffy. C'était cool ! Mais sinon, pourquoi on est à déjà ? On va manger du poisson ?

- Je voulais vous demander … Pourquoi vous êtes devenus pirates ?

- Haha, se marre Luffy. Moi je serai le Roi des Pirates, alors forcément, faut que je sois un pirate et que j'aie mon équipage, continue-t-il, un immense sourire sur le visage. Avec mes frères, on s'est fait une promesse quand on était petits. Sab' était fils de noble, mais il avait été dégoûté par leur comportement, quand on s'est connu il arrêtait pas de fuguer pour jouer avec Ace. Il voulait changer le monde, mettre tout le monde à la même échelle, plus de nobles, plus de nobles célestes, juste des citoyens. Ace … Ace voulait juste trouver une raison de vivre. Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de dire que Roger était un monstre, qu'il était le fils d'un démon. Il a fini par se persuader qu'il avait pas de raison de vivre. Il détestait son père pour ça. Parce qu'à cause de ce qu'il était, son fils était maudit. Et il voulait se faire un nom à lui, pour qu'on le connaisse comme étant Ace et pas le fils de Roger. Alors il a voulu battre Barbe Blanche, chose que Roger n'avais jamais pu faire. Et finalement, il est resté, parce ce qu'il avait trouvé une famille. Des gens qui l'acceptaient pour ce qu'il était, qui l'aimaient comme un frère tout en sachant qui il était. Parce qu'il était un fils de la mer avant d'être le fils de Roger. C'est comme ça qu'il a surpassé son père, qui n'a jamais pu vivre avec Rouge et son fils. Ace avait trouvé une famille. Et moi je voulais juste être libre. Et quoi de plus libre qu'un pirate ? Le Roi des Pirates !

- Et tes frères … Enfin, l'autre … Où est-ce qu'il est ?

- Sabo ? Dans la Révolution ! C'est comme ça qu'il veut changer le monde, en révolutionnant le gouvernement !

- Et vous autres ? Pourquoi l'avoir suivi ?

- J'ai été le premier à le rejoindre, répond Zoro. J'étais attaché à un poteau sans eau ni nourriture depuis 5 jours parce que j'avais défendu une gamine contre la stupidité d'un fils à papa de la Marine qui se croyait tout permis. Si j'arrivais à tenir la semaine, il laisserait le village tranquille. Luffys'est pointé et m'a demandé de rejoindre son équipage alors que j'étais un chasseur de prime. Il m'a sauvé la vie en me protégeant des balles puis m'a rendu la liberté. Finalement j'ai accepté de la suivre, mais en le prévenant que j'avais pour objectif de devenir le meilleur escrimeur au monde, et que si être dans son équipage ne me permettait pas d'atteindre ce rêve je partirais. Et il m'a répondu qu'il fallait au moins ça pour faire partie de l'équipage du Roi des Pirates. Et ça m'a convaincu.

- Je les ai rencontrés par hasard sur une île où je suivais un équipage pirate pour leur voler leur trésor. Comme je suis une navigatrice, Luffy m'a tout de suite proposé de rejoindre son équipage. Bien sûr, j'ai refusé, les seuls contacts que j'ai avec les pirates, c'est pour leur voler leur or. Mais finalement, à cause de certaines circonstances, j'ai fait un partenariat avec eux. Plus tard, sur mon île natale, il va me sauver la vie et sauver mon village d'Arlong, et c'est suite à ça que j'ai décidé de vraiment rejoindre son équipage.

- J'ai toujours été un grand menteur, enchaîne Usopp, à côté d'elle. Je savais que mon père était un pirate, et je m'amusais souvent à crier que les pirates débarquaient sur l'île, imaginant secrètement nos retrouvailles. Mais comme je faisais toujours des blagues, les villageois en ont eu marre et je me suis lentement retrouvé tout seul. Seule une bande de gamins restait avec moi, je leur racontais des histoires de pirates et on avait fondé notre propre équipage, dont j'étais le capitaine. J'allais régulièrement rendre visite à Mademoiselle Kaya, une jeune femme malade qui ne pouvait pas sortir de sa chambre. Alors je grimpais à l'arbre à côté de sa fenêtre et je lui racontais pleins de choses. Elle a été attaquée par des pirates qui avaient infiltré son entourage pour lui voler sa fortune. Luffy, Zoro et Nami se sont battus et pour les remercier, Mademoiselle Kaya leur a offert le Vogue Merry. J'ai décidé de prendre la mer moi aussi, et je leur ai dit qu'on se croiserait de nouveau un jour. C'est là qu'ils m'ont dit que j'avais pas besoin de partir de mon côté, que je faisais déjà partie de l'équipage. Ensuite c'est Sanji qui nous a rejoints.

- Cet abruti de Capitaine est passé à travers le toit du restaurant dans lequel Sanji travaillait. Et pour payer les réparations, comme il était hors de question que je le laisse toucher à mon trésor, il a travaillé là-bas pour rembourser sa dette.

- Et finalement, ils sont tous venu manger pendant que Luffy était dans la cuisine. Je suis tout de suite tombé sous le charme exquis de Nami-chériiiiiiiiiie, s'écrie le cuisto, les yeux en cœur. On a été attaqué par un équipage pirate qui revenait de Grand Line, ils avaient été traumatisés. Luffy s'est battus contre eux et les a vaincu, et Zoro a fait un duel contre Mihawk. J'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi il y allait autant à fond et pourquoi il refusait d'abandonner alors que c'était perdu d'avance. Il a préféré se prendre un coup d'épée qui lui a traversé le torse plutôt que d'abandonner. Et ensuit il a dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il perdrait un match, il le promettait, et il a demandé à Luffy « Ça te vas, Roi des Pirates ? ». Et Luffy a tellement insisté pour que je les rejoigne … J'ai fini par accepter.

- On a croisé la route de Barrok Worth et de la princesse Vivi. Alors qu'on était en route pour la ramener dans son pays, Je suis tombée malade. Très malade. Alors on s'est arrêté sur une île. On est tombé sur une île qui détestait les pirates car l'un d'eux avait fait de l'île sa propriété sans l'accord des habitants. On a été très mal accueilli, mais ils ont fini par nous aider. C'est là qu'on y a rencontré Chopper.

- J'aidais la Doctoresse Kureha. Quand Luffy m'a vu, il m'a trouvé trop cool et m'a tout de suite demandé de rejoindre son équipage. Evidemment, je croyais qu'il se moquait de moi et j'ai pas voulu. Mais quand Wappol est revenu et qu'il a brûlé le drapeau pirate du Docteur Hiluluk, Luffy m'a impressionné. Il a encaissé toutes les attaques pour protéger le drapeau. Il disait que ce drapeau avait une valeur inestimable pour ceux qui le chérissait. J'ai demandé à Zoro pourquoi il ne me considérait pas comme un monstre. Et il m'a répondu « Regarde-le. Tout ce qu'il voit en toi c'est un médecin. » Je les ai vu se battre. Et Usopp a dit que c'était des monstres. Mais il le disait avec un sourire, fier. C'est là que j'ai compris. Peu importe qui on est, on a tous notre place dans ce monde. Mais je voulais pas laisser la Doctoresse toute seule. Alors elle m'a pourchassée hors de chez elle avec un balai, pour que je la fuie et que je parte avec eux. Elle m'a fait peur au début, mais j'ai compris que c'était sa façon à elle de me dire au revoir.

- J'ai rencontré l'équipage à Alabasta. Suite aux événements qui s'y sont passés et à la défaite de Crocodile, j'étais curieuse, je me suis donc invitée sans la permission de personne à bord de leur bateau. Petit à petit tout le monde s'est habitué à ma présence, et j'ai fini par me faire une place dans cet équipage. A Water Seve, je les ait fuis pour ne pas leur attirer de problème. Mais je pense que tu connais la suite. Ils m'ont donné la volonté de vivre. Et j'ai officiellement intégré les Chapeaux de Paille.

- Je suis arrivé à peu près en même temps. Ils avaient perdu leur bateau et ils en cherchaient un autre. Au début, on s'est affronté, parce qu'on leur avait piqué leur or. Et finalement je suis parti avec eux pour sauver Nico Robin. Au final, je leur ai offert ma dernière construction : le dernier bateau construit dans l'arbre d'Adam. Comme l'Oro Jackson. Et Luffy m'a volé mon slip pour me forcer à monter à bord avec eux.

- Ils m'ont trouvé dans le Triangle de Florian, Moria m'avait volé mon ombre et je ne pouvais pas m'exposer au soleil. J'étais en train de boire un thé sur une épave de bateau lorsque leur navire est apparu.

- Et la première chose que Luffy lui a dite, grommelle Nami, c'était de rejoindre l'équipage alors qu'on était tous mort de peur planqué dans le Sunny.

- Mais il était trop cool ! s'exclame le concerné.

- Oui, murmure le squelette. Ça m'a tellement ému que j'en avais eu les larmes aux yeux … Même si je n'ai pas d'yeux ! Yoouuhouhouhooooouuuuuu ! J'ai bien sûr accepté de suite sa proposition, mais je lui ait également expliqué ma situation délicate.

- Alors on est allé voir Moria, il m'a volé mon ombre à moi aussi ! Et mon était transformé en zombie géant ! Mais elle voulait aussi devenir le Roi des Pirates, et ça j'étais pas d'accord. Si elle voulait être le Roi des Pirates, c'est avec moi, parce que sinon elle a pas le droit. Donc j'ai battu celui qui bouffait des ombres et du coup tout le monde a récupéré son ombre.

- Et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu rejoindre l'équipage en toute tranquillité. Dites jeune fille … Pourriez-vous avoir l'extrême amabilité de me montrer votre petite culotte ?

- Espèce de crétin pervers ! Hurle Nami, l'assommant d'un bon coup de point et le trainant à l'autre bout du pont.

- Donc vous êtes tous pirates de votre propre chef ? Mais pourtant vous savez que les pirates sont pourchassés par la Marine ! Je ne comprend pas.

- On a tous nos rêves à réaliser, répond doucement Usopp. Et c'est comme ça qu'on estime avoir le plus de chance de les voir se réaliserun jour.

- Quels sont vos rêves à tous ? Vous en avez tous un ?

- Le Roi des Pirates, ce sera moooiiii !

- Je serai le meilleur escrimeur au monde.

- Je dessinerai une carte du monde !

- Je veux devenir un vaillant guerrier qui n'a peur de rien.

- Je découvrirai All Blue.

- Je vais trouver un remède qui pourra guérir toutes les maladies!

- Je veux découvrir la Véritable Histoire, savoir ce qu'il s'est passé durant le Siècle Perdu, et comprendre pourquoi mon île a été détruite par un Buster Call.

- Je voulais construire le meilleur bateau et traverser toutes les mers avec. Ce bateau, c'est moi qui j'ai construit. Le meilleur que j'ai jamais fais. Le meilleur de tous.

- Et moi je veux revoir Laboon. A l'époque, avec mon équipage, on lui a promis de venir la rechercher après avoir fait le tour de Grand Line, mais on a pas réussi. La pauvre baleine nous attend toujours, se met à pleurer Brook.

- Pourquoi ? Pardon, je veux dire, pourquoi, ces rêves sont tous fantastiques, alors pourquoi ne pas être devenus des Marines ? Pourquoi vous haïssez la Marine à ce point ?

- C'est pas qu'on déteste la Marine, c'est elle qui nous aime pas. Moi j'ai rien contre ceux qui me laissent tranquille. On a croisé plusieurs fois Aokiji, et il nous a jamais rien fait, répond Zoro. Par contre, j'aime pas Kizaru. Il a essayé de nous tuer. Kumaje sais pas trop quoi en penser, parce que finalement je crois qu'il nous a rendu service. Mais les Marines comme ce chien d'Akainu, avec leur putain de Justice Absolue de merde, j'peux pas les encadrer.

- C'est des gens qui savent qu'obéir aux ordres sans réfléchir à ce qu'on leur demande, enchaîne Sanji. Moi si on me demande de tuer un gosse de 3 ans juste parce qu'il a eu le malheur de croiser la route d'une tête de bulle, c'est plutôt celui qui donne l'ordre que j'ai envie de faire rôtir. Ils ont détruit l'île d'Ohara de Robin d'amour et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient les seuls capables de révéler au grand jour ce qu'il s'était passé durant le Siècle Perdu. Et que le Gouvernement tient beaucoup trop à ses secrets pour accepter ça. Seuls les pirates de l'époque de Roger savent quelque chose maintenant. Et quelques rares personnes qui ne s'en vantent pas pour rester en vie. Rayleigh nous a dit qu'ils avaient découvert le secret, et Shakky le sait aussi. On ignore toutefois si d'autres pirates tels que Le Roux ou Baggy le Clown ont eu connaissance de ce secret.

- Alors ils savent, murmurent Tashigi. Et ils savent aussi si le OnePiece existe réellement ou pas ?

- Bien sûr, répond Usopp tout sourire. Après tout, ils faisaient partie de l'équipage. Mais je crois que seul Rayleigh est au courant maintenant.

- Et il ne vous a rien dit ?

- Il nous l'a proposé si.

- Et donc, vous savez ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclame Franky. C'est suuuuuuuuuper plus excitant si on sait pas !

- Mais … Alors vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous naviguez ?

- Le but c'est de vivre libre et de vivre pleins d'aventures ! répond Luffy. C'est ça qui est génial. Si on sait déjà ce qu'on va trouver à la fin, quel intérêt de continuer ? Moi j'arrête et je me livre à la Marine.

- Vous ne comptez conquérir aucune île ?

- On possède rien du tout. Je m'en fiche d'avoir des îles à moi. Quand on les visite, si on se fait des amis, on sait qu'on pourra y retourner, pas besoin de dire qu'elle est à moi pour ça.

- Ta protection Luffy, lance Nami en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Comme BigMama servait à rien, on a défendu la Princesse Pleurnicharde et les habitants qui avaient peur des humains contre leurs propres voisins. Il était fou Hody. En fait c'était au vieux l'île avant. Mais comme il est mort c'est devenu n'importe quoi, ils étaient obligés de faire des bonbons ! Ils auraient dû faire de la viande ! Et maintenant c'est moi qui les protège. Mais l'île est pas à moi. C'est leur île. Mais si ils ont un problème, on peut les aider.

- Tu comprends ? demande doucement Zoro. On cherche pas l'affrontement, on l'a jamais cherché.

- Hé tronche de cactus. T'es un menteur. Quand t'as vu Mihawk c'est toi qui est allé cherché l'affrontement.

- J'avais pas le choix, sourcil en vrille. Si je veux être reconnu comme le meilleur épéiste, faudra que je le batte un jour. Ya que comme ça que je serai appelé le meilleur. Si je me contente de la friture qu'on affronte tous les jours, ça va pas m'aider. Mais des combats comme à Alabasta, où j'ai appris à trancher l'acier, là, c'est des duels intéressants.

- Donc si je comprend bien, si la Marine arrête de vous pourchasser, vous arrêterez de vous battre contre elle ?

- Bien sûr ! On va pas aller toquer à une base pour dire coucou on est là, on fou la merde ! s'exclame Nami. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est réaliser nos rêves. Tu dois bien avoir un rêve toi aussi non ?

- Je … J'ai toujours voulu découvrir le monde, naviguer sur toutes les mers. C'est pour ça que je suis entrée dans la Marine.

- Et alors ? Il en est où ton rêve maintenant ?

- Je n'ai pas navigué sur toutes les mers, mais j'ai beaucoup voyagé, et j'adore ça.

- Et tu ne voudrais pas quitter la Marine pour devenir Pirate ? demande Usopp, un sourire en coin.

- Je …, bafouille la jeune femme, toute rouge. Non, je n'ai pas envie de quitter la Marine pour …

- Eh ben voilà. Si toi tu ne veux pas quitter la Marine, pourquoi nous on voudrait cesser d'être Pirates ? Après il y a des compromis à faire, mais ici, je pense que personne ne voudrait retrouver sa vie d'avant. Elle était bien. Mais une fois qu'on a connu la liberté de l'océan, ça vaut bien quelques blessures.

- Très bien dit long-nez-san.

- Merci Robin. Mais il est plus si long à vrai dire, il est mal en point mon nez actuellement, les gars, je vais pas pouvoir faire de grimaces avec vous pendant quelques temps ! fait-il à l'intention de Luffy et Chopper.

Suite à sa remarque, tout l'équipage éclate de rire, et Tashigi les observe, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils sont heureux, insouciants, mais terre à terre. Libre mais réalistes. Ils ont tous des valeurs qu'elle ne peut leur reprocher puisqu'elle-même et Smoker ont les mêmes. Et elle comprend pourquoi le vice-amiral a toujours cette note de respect dans la voix quand il parle des Chapeaux de Paille. Ça explique parfaitement pourquoi il ne les poursuit pas avec plus de convictions, plus d'acharnement. Cela reviendrait à cracher sur ses propres valeurs et à renier ce en quoi il croit.

Ils en ont encore eu la preuve à Punk Hazard, lorsqu'ils ont participé au sauvetage des enfants qui servaient de cobayes à Doflamingo. Et une fois encore lorsqu'ils ont vaincu ce dernier pour libérer les habitants de DressRosa. Cet équipage faisait parler de lui, et partout où il passait, il se faisait des alliés, sans pourtant chercher à s'en faire. Ils iront loin. Luffy au Chapeau de Paille est probablement le mieux placé pour devenir le futur Roi des Pirates. Gagnée par leur bonne humeur, elle rit avec eux, et se rend compte qu'elle se sent bien, parmi eux, elle n'a pas peur.

Finalement, tout le monde reprend sa place et elle raccompagne Usopp à l'infirmerie. Ils parlent longuement, de choses et d'autres, elle racontant son passé dans la Marine, lui ses années de Capitaine menteur. Chopper leur apporte à manger, et lorsqu'il vient ouvrir la porte avant d'aller se coucher pour vérifier l'état d'Usopp, il les trouve endormis, Tashigi dans les bras d'Usopp. Souriant et ne voulant pas les réveiller, le petit renne referme doucement la porte.

* * *

Les jours suivants, la jeune marine participe à la vie sur le bateau, s'étant rapidement intégrée au mode de vie des Pirates. Malgré les préjugés, Nami a fini par devenir amie avec elle, et tout le monde apprécie son implication dans les différentes tâches. Ils ont échappé de peu à une catastrophe lorsqu'ils se sont fait attaquer par un bateau de la Marine. Mais Tashigi a eu le bon réflexe de courir s'enfermer dans la cuisine. Un coup de burst plus tard et ils étaient hors de danger. Durant cette courte période, elle et Usopp ont passé pas mal de temps ensembles, le retrouvant dans l'infirmerie le soir pour lui raconter les bêtises de Luffy et Chopper, les nouvelles inventions de Franky ou encore les crises de colère de Nami, qui la faisait beaucoup rire, de même que les disputes journalières de Zoro et Sanji, et les demandes incessantes de Brook pour voir des petites culottes. Ils étaient devenus très proches, mais tout maladroit qu'ils sont, aucun n'osait avouer à l'autre son sentiment de bien-être en sa présence. Puis vint le moment tant redouté.

- Terre droit devant ! hurle Franky à la vigie.

- Tout le monde à son poste, crie Luffy, Nami, quelles sont les consignes ?

- Le vent nous est favorable, hisser les voiles à leur maximum, si ça continue comme ça, on sera arrivé en milieu d'après-midi, on aura le temps d'aller faire quelques courses. Restez en place, il faudra certainement les remonter pour ramer avant qu'on soit arrivé, je le sens pas. Franky ? Un coup de Burst, ça serait possible ?

- Oui Nami, mais après faudra faire des réserves de Cola, il m'en reste juste assez pour faire un coup de Burst, et un mini coup de Burst.

- Parfait, prépare ça et prévient quand tu es prêt, qu'on replie les voiles, on va essayer de gagner un maximum de temps, ça n'arrête pas de changer, c'est beaucoup trop instable.

Le cyborg part faire le plein de Cola et revient quelques minutes après, remplissant le réservoir à Cola.

- C'est tout bon Nami, c'est quand tu veux.

- Les gars, le premier avertissement, vous remontez les voiles aussi vite que vous pouvez, et accrochez-vous bien, parce que juste derrière, je lance le deuxième avertissement pour Franky. Ça va être serré, mais on peut le faire.

Les secondes semblent s'écouler comme des heures jusqu'à ce que :

- MAINTENANT ! LES VOILES !

Zoro et Brook enroulent le tissus aussi vite qu'ils peuvent, avant de solidement s'accrocher au cordage, tout en restant en position.

- FRANKY ! MAINTENANT !

- A vos ordres chère Navigatrice ! Coup de Buuuuuuuurst !

Le Sunny décolle et monte vers le ciel. Tashigi ouvre des yeux, perdant l'équilibre. Sanji la rattrape par le bras et la ramène à la rambarde, qu'elle ait de quoi se tenir.

- Mais … Qu'est-ce que …

- Notre arme secrète pour échapper à la Marine, répond le cuisinier à sa question non-posée.

- LES VOILES ! VITE ! se récrie la rousse.

Cette fois, les 2 épéistes sautent dans le vide, les cordes en main, et relâchent les voiles. Sitôt les pieds sur le pont, ils se dépêchent d'accrocher les voiles alors qu'une violente bourrasque de vent pousse le Sunny encore plus en avant, augmentant la portée du coup de Burst. Si Brook avait eu le temps de nouer la corde, Zoro, lui, se tenait au mât d'une main, tandis que de l'autre, il tentait de retenir la corde pour maintenir la voile gonflée. Jurant, Sanji s'assure que Tashigi ne risque rien avant de rejoindre le sabreur.

- Abruti ! T'as vraiment des algues à la place du cerveau ma parole ! Crétin !

- Moi aussi je t'aime cuisto du dimanche, répond Zoro, blasé, mais heureux qu'on vienne lui filer un coup de main.

- Donne-moi ça, ronchonne le bond en tirant sur la corde.

- Pas question, imbécile de Love-Cook, tu vas bousiller tes mains de cuisto ! Vient plutôt de l'autre côté faire le nœud pendant que je tiens la corde.

Grommelant pour la forme, Sanji s'exécute et quelques seconde plus tard ils sont assis par terre les 2, essoufflés, mais la voile est en place.

- Attention tout le monde, un nouveau vent se ramène, accrochez-vous ou mettez-vous à l'abri à l'intérieur !

A peine avait-elle fini de parler, que le vent souffle de nouveau, envoyant face contre terre le cuisto et le sabreur. Jurant et s'insultant mutuellement, ils se relèvent et partent chacun de leur côté, d'une démarche incertaine à cause des secousses du Sunny en l'air. Tashigi sourit devant leur comportement, décelant une affection non-dite dans leurs insultes.

Le bateau amorçant sa descente, Zoro et Brook se prépare à remonter une nouvelle fois les voiles, alors que les autres allaient s'installer aux rames. Observant leur façon de faire, Tashigi suit le mouvement et prend place derrière Luffy, pour ramer elle-aussi. Lui souriant derrière son épaule, le Capitaine la remercie d'un clin d'œil tout en lui disant de bien se tenir, parce que l'atterrissage risque d'être violent. Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, le Sunny heurte violemment la surface de l'eau, la faisant perdre l'équilibre et terminer la tête contre le bord du bateau.

- Shihihihihiiiii, je te l'avais dit ! se marre Luffy. Rien de cassé ?

- Je … Non ça va, ça a l'air d'aller, répond-t-elle doucement.

- Allez ! Maintenant on se motive les gars ! ON RAAAAAAAAMEE ! On va bientôt pouvoir manger de la viaaaaaannnnnndeeeee !

- Et boire du rhum !

- Et voir des jolies fiiiiiiilles !

- La ferme sourcil en vrille, tu nous saoule avec tes gonzesses !

- Je ne te permets pas tronche de gazon !

Et c'est reparti pour une énième prise de bec entre les 2 là. Tashigi étouffe son rire tant bien que mal sous l'œil complice de Robin qui, semble-t-il, avait compris la même chose qu'elle.

- Bon, on a réussi à accoster avant la tempête, elle devrait arriver dans une petite heure, alors si vous pensez en avoir pour plus longtemps, trouvez un endroit pour vous abriter voire même passer la nuit. Donc je vais vous donner à tous plus que d'habitude, mais vous dépensez tout sans pouvoir dormir dans un hôtel après, je veux pas vous entendre vous plaindre, je vous aurai prévenus. Donc. Robin et Chopper, vous viendrez avec moi, on ira faire quelques courses et on pourra essayer de voir si cette île a une bibliothèque et une herboristerie. Sanji, Franky, Brook et Luffy, achetez à manger. Essayer de vous renseigner savoir combien de temps met le log à se recharger, on va essayer de notre côté aussi. Usopp, Chopper a été clair, tu sors pas de l'infirmerie pendant encore au moins 3 jours. Tashigi, …

- Je vais rester avec lui, coupe la jeune femme.

- Je m'en doutais, sourit la rousse. Zoro, tu resteras avec eux pour surveiller le Sunny. Si ya un problème, chaque groupe a son Den Den. On essaie de se retrouver ici demain matin, si tout le monde ne peut pas rentrer ce soir. Vous pouvez y aller, je vous ai distribué vos bourses. Et essayez de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, on ne sait pas comment sont les habitants ici.

- Bien sûr Nami-chériiiiiiiieee !

- On va pouvoir manger de la viiiaaaaaannnnnndeeee !

- Calme-toi imbécile ! Tu te fais déjà remarquer, t'as écouté ce qu'a dit Nami-chérie au moins ?

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Soupirant, Nami secoue la tête alors que Sanji emmène son Capitaine en le traînant derrière lui. Tashigi, elle, sourit devant leur exubérance tout en leur souhaitant une bonne visite sans embrouilles. Explosant de rire, Zoro lui répond que c'est perdu d'avance, au moins un groupe se fera remarquer. Une fois les petits groupes partis, la jeune femme se rend au chevet de son ami pour lui tenir compagnie.

Quelques instant plus tard, Zoro les vois arriver tous les 2 sur le pont, se tenant la main. S'accoudant au bastingage du SunnyTashigi se laisse aller et pose sa tête contre l'épaule du sniper, fermant les yeux et savourant la tranquillité du moment. Esquissant un sourire, le bretteur continue son entraînement dans la vigie, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer et briser leur moment à eux. Après tout, elle allait certainement les quitter ici, retrouver une base Marine et reprendre son travail. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec elle ces derniers jours, et ce qu'elle avait découvert sur eux, il ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait abandonner sa vie de Marine.

Plus bas, sans se douter de la présence du sabreur, Tashigi et Usopp sont silencieux, aucun d'eux n'osant gâcher cet instant de plénitude. C'est Usopp qui décide de briser la glace.

- Tu vas repartir n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il incertain.

- Oui, souffle la jeune femme en réponse. Je … Je me sens très bien ici, avec toi, avec les autres … Mais il me manque quelque chose, et ce quelque chose c'est l'uniforme. Je vais rentrer chez moi… J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je ne voudrais pas te blesser … J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir vous accompagner et partager ces aventures fantastiques que tu me raconte à tes côtés, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne serai pas totalement moi-même.

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Je t'en aurais voulu si tu étais restée car ç'aurait été contre ta volonté. Je sais que tu ne pourrais pas être complètement toi si tu abandonnais ta vie de Marine. Je sais que tu peux pas la quitter de la même manière que je ne quitterai pas la piraterie.

- C'est vrai … On ne se verra que très peu.

- Et quand on se verra ça sera pour se taper dessus ! rit le sniper.

Approuvant la remarque d'Usopp, Tashigi se blotti un peu plus contre lui alors qu'il referme ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre son torse. Il savait que ça allait se terminer comme ça. Il savait qu'elle repartirait. Mais à cet instant, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de la lâcher et de la laisser partir. Se dégageant doucement, elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, avant de les fermer, de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, le jeune homme se reprend vite et répond à son baiser, resserrant sa prise sur sa taille, passant une main dans son cou. Puis il la sent s'écarter, et partir, lui laissant un désagréable sentiment de solitude agrémenté de son parfum léger ainsi que d'une lettre, qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche. Rouvrant les yeux, il la voit quitter le bateau et s'engager dans une rue, sans un seul regard en arrière. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle disparaît de son champ de vision, et il se laisse tomber assis, le long de la rambarde du pont.

Ayant entendu le bruit, Zoro pointe le bout de ses cheveux verts en haut de la vigie. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant son ami assis seul par terre, et décide de le rejoindre.

- Elle est où ?

- Elle est partie.

- Partie où ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu déprime parce qu'elle est partie pisser un coup !

- Elle est PARTIE, Zoro. Partie. Quelle élégance …

- Partie … Partie comme dans « Partie d'ici ? »

- Oui, partie comme dans « Je rentre chez moi ».

- Merde.

- Elle pouvait pas rester.

- Qui a dit ça ?

- Moi. Elle. Elle pouvait pas parce que son uniforme lui manquait. Et je savais qu'elle pourrait pas abandonner sa vie de Marine. Moi-même j'ai pas fait le moindre geste pour la retenir quand elle est partie parce que je savais que je pourrais pas la suivre, donc je comprenais parfaitement sa façon de faire.

- Et elle est partie comme ça, sans un mot, sans un au revoir ?

- Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Elle a laissé une lettre, pour vous.

- Pour nous ? Et toi alors ?

- On a parlé. Et je pense qu'on s'est dit tout ce qu'on avait à se dire. Je la reverrai. On se croisera forcément puisqu'ils sont toujours en train de nous pourchasser.

- Garde la lettre, tu nous la donneras quand on sera tous là.

Rangeant la lettre dans sa poche, Usopp se lève et retourne à l'infirmerie, laissant Zoro sur le pont. Zoro qui remonte dans la vigie pour finir sa série de pompe avant d'enchaîner avec des abdos. Finalement, l'après-midi passe, et tout le monde rentre pour dormir sur le Sunny.

A leur retour, Nami demande à Zoro si Tashigi est toujours là et, comme elle s'y attendait, la jeune Marine avait profité de leur absence pour quitter le bateau. Le bretteur leur explique qu'elle était sur le pont avec Usopp, qu'ils ont parlé et qu'elle a fini par partir, laissant toutefois une lettre à leur intention, pour ne pas partir sans rien dire.

Usopp ne souhaitant pas les rejoindre, Chopper ramène la lettre de Tashigi pour la lire avec tout le monde, pour l'occasion réuni dans la cuisine, au grand dam de Sanji.

_« Chers amis, car oui, je vous considère maintenant comme des amis, et j'aime à penser qu'il en est de même pour vous._

_Je tiens à tous vous remercier chaleureusement pour votre accueil, même si certains étaient sceptiques au début, vous avez su voir à travers l'uniforme et m'accepter parmi vous quelques temps, et pour cela, je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante._

_Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester avec vous, il est temps pour moi de reprendre ma vie de Marine. Officiellement, je dirai que j'ai été attaquée puis kidnappée par des pirates, mais que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir lorsque cet équipage a été attaqué par un autre. Dans la confusion, personne n'aurait fait attention à moi, et la Marine acceptera cette version des faits. Je pense toutefois révéler la vérité au vice-amiral Smoker. Etant donné que nous partageons tous deux la même vision de la justice, je pense que cela pourrait l'intéresser. Bien sûr, si vous ne le souhaitez pas, faites passer un message dans le journal, en vous adressant à miss Blue. Je vous reconnaîtrai. Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de vous d'ici deux semaines, je ne dirai rien au vice-amiral, dans le doute, je préfère encore ne rien lui révéler._

_J'ai vraiment été très heureuse de partager ces quelques jours avec vous, le quotidien d'un équipage de pirates est tellement vivant ! Je ne regrette rien, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas rester._

_J'ai décidé de partir durant votre absence, parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de prendre la bonne décision si j'étais restée plus longtemps. J'aime ma vie de Marine, et je veux changer cette notion de Justice Absolue que prône Akainu. Et ça, ce n'est possible que de l'intérieur. Je pense me trouver quelques alliés et peut être que nous pourrons, un jour, faire changer le regard des gens sur la piraterie et leur soi-disant barbarie alors que des Marines commettent des actes encore plus grave au nom de cette Justice Absolue et que ça devient normal lorsque c'est le Gouvernement qui valide ces actions._

_Vous allez tous me manquer, mais je vous promets qu'on se reverra ! Je vous embrasse tous, prenez soin de vous. Et changez les idées à Usopp s'il vous plaît, je sais qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de partir, mais je sais aussi que ça le fera souffrir tout autant que moi. Ça ne sera pas facile, mais nous pourront toujours nous voir de temps à autre._

_Et Luffy … Après vous avoir observé, je parie sur toi pour le futur Roi des Pirates ! Et bonne chance à tous pour réaliser vos rêves, ce sont des rêves merveilleux que vous méritez tous de réaliser un jour. Tenez-moi au courant ! J'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons naviguer ensembles._

_ Bises_

_ Tashigi »_

Repliant la lettre, Nami essuie discrètement une larme et marmonne qu'elle aurait quand même pu dire au revoir au lieu de se sauver comme une voleuse. Personne ne relève la remarque, chacun pensant la même chose, mais chacun sachant également que c'était la meilleure solution pour elle comme pour eux.

Quelques jours plus tard, Smoker observe sa subordonnée sourire en lisant le journal. Elle le pose sur son bureau et propose à son vice-amiral d'aller se promener quelque part au calme, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, parce qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à lui raconter. Sur le bureau, à la page ouverte du journal, on peut lire un article pour le moins déconcertant, pour celui qui n'est pas dans la confidence du code :

_« Chère Miss Blue, la Tempête Rousse et toute la bande de dégénérés qu'elle supporte te confirme que parler à la fumée est une bonne idée, après tout quoi de mieux que de la fumée pour couvrir un feu ? Et quoi de mieux qu'un feu pour purifier toute la pourriture ? Faut bien commencer par un bout ! »_

* * *

**_Terminuuuuus ! Alors le verdict final ? J'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin, je voulais que ça se termine comme ça, mais je savais pas exactement comme amener la chose dans ce sens là XD Au final, on va dire que je suis assez contente de ce que ça donne ^_^_**

**_J'espère que ça vous aura plu, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas =)_**

**_Je vous dit à la prochaine, en espérant que la prochaine fois que je publie, c'est un chapitre de Freedom Seeker, il serait temps que je la commence celle-là ^^_**


End file.
